chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rouge the Bat
Rouge the Bat was a Mobian bat that was well known on her world for being a jewel theif and an advanced criminal. However, her skills got her noticed by the Office of Naval Intelligence, and she would be hired by them to spy - something that she was very good at. In return, they would let slip about locations of great monetary value that she could visit and plunder, no questions asked. She works for Section Zero - Internal Affairs. This fits her personality perfectly. Biography Early Life & Rising Thief Much of Rouge's early life is a large mystery. It seems that she has taken great pains to ensure that her past was nothing more than a distant memory, destroying, or witholding much information that made reference to her parents, heritage, and her childhood. It was unknown why she did this; it was speculated that perhaps she did this to avoid a scenario where enemies would try to use her family as leverage. Perhaps she was embarrassed of her older life and wanted to leave it behind. Perhaps she wasn't impressed with the person she was and chose to leave it behind. However, her motives for leaving this part of her life behind is something that was only known to her. During this part of her life, Rouge probably went under a different name. 'Rouge' is probably not her real name, or perhaps she discarded the old name as a symbol for becoming a new person. The first fact is known out of the mystery was that Rouge was born in 3212. Aside from that, nothing else is known of her birthday or month. This is something that is very personal to her. Rouge attended some form of education early on in her life. During this time, her future persona would not appear for quite some time. She was normal in all senses of the word. Rouge would find that mathematics and science was more to her liking. She found the concept of accumulating things and making them bigger amazing. Rouge would love science since they would introduce her to her next great love - Jewels. Rouge knew from an early age about rocks that condensed over time and under great pressure to form these beautiful things. She thought that they were the most beautiful things that she had ever seen. She wanted to possess them and hold them dear. However, this coupled with her love of math, and thus accumulation, would set her down the path to becoming a thief. Naturally, she started small, things that nobody would miss at first. As she got into her teens, she started to grow more ambitious. She wanted the most beautiful things that she could find. Her goal was to find the Chaos Emeralds, which would be the epitome of her collection. Of course, she was not a simple kleptomaniac. Rouge knew the value of these jewels quite well. She wanted to ensure that she would have a good source of income for her and her family. She didn't strictly act illegally. She was a budding treasure hunter as well. Her travels took her all over the country following leads from whoever she could get. Often times these small hops were busts, but every now and again, she would strike it rich, finding pre-Dark Age technology to sell back, and occasionally she would keep things for herself. When the Great War erupted, Rouge's family's whereabouts are hard to place. It is not known if they resided in Mobotropolis or not. It is entirely possible that Rouge was not born in the Kingdom of Acorn, and thus, tracing where she was after Robotnik's Coup in 3225 would be difficult. What is known is that afterwards, she made herself known in Knothole. Twenties & Present Day At some time after the time she turned twenty, Rouge would make the decision to leave her family, and thus begin her whole cover-up of her whole life. The circumstances for her departure are not known, aside from the fact that there was a major push from Rouge to get away from her parents. Presumably, they were not fond of her lifestyle choice to live on the wrong side of the law. It is quite possible that Rouge was thrown out of her home and was forced to live on her own, where her skills would come in particular use. Rouge travelled around the world, hunting for treasures and jewels that would make her the most respected jewel thief on Mobius. Rouge would have several competitors, and was not afraid to use force to get others away from her marks. It was known that physically fighting her foes using unarmed tactics was common for her. What was not known was whether or not she used lethal methods to deal with the competition. Prior to 3234, Rouge was not known to carry a firearm of any sort. She would generally use only the equipment that she had with her. She chose to use a custom-made body suit that would reduce drag while she glided using her wings. She also carried a silk balaclava that would hide her face from cameras or witnesses during a heist. She also had a utility belt that held things like smoke bombs, mini-grappling hooks, chaff grenades to disrupt electronic equipment, and even from time to time military-grade flashbangs that could stun and deafen her targets while she put them out of commission. During this time period, Rouge also liked to carry a set of brass knuckles (encrusted with diamonds) for sheer strength, and sharp claws that clipped on her gloves for when lethality may have been an option. In 3232, Rouge participated in an underground tournament that consisted of theieves and trasure hunters of varying calibers. This gathering was known as the Shadow Games, which took precautions to shift locations every time the Games were held and the hosts were always chosen from a shadowy organization. The Shadow Games sought to reward those who were the best in the chosen method of thievery. In the case of the '32 Shadow Games, Rouge, as well as 40 additional thieves were instructed to steal a Chaos Emerald itself from the Floating Island. A week after the Games were initiated, Rouge along with the 40 others made their way to the physics-defying landmass and began their search for the mystical jewel. During this time, alliances and factions were formed amongst the thieves who talked of splitting prize money among each other. Rouge was notable for the fact that she refused to join any specific faction. This action made her an enemy to nearly all of the other participants with the exception of a few that chose to remain neutral to her. During the remainder of her time on the Floating Island, she would use this net of neutral contacts to tell her what the other factions were doing. She used them to her advantage as she snuck through the jungles and villages to locate the Chaos Emerald herself long before anybody else would. This would be the realization of her long goal to possess one of the jewels. Before she could lay her hand on it though, she met Knuckles the Echidna at the end of a spear. The warrior and guardian of the Emeralds wouldn't give up the jewel without a fight. The pair fought for what seemed like days, countering each others' moves and parrying every strike. Eventually they were both too tired to fight one another. Rouge couldn't raise a finger to touch the Emerald anyway. Rouge would later leave the island empty handed. Nobody would go on to win the Games as the factions started fighting one another soon after alliances were made. They would destroy themselves in the fallout. Rouge would go home empty handed, but would find an equal in the Echidna. Category:Character Category:Mobian Category:Mobius Category:UNSC Category:Office of Naval Intelligence